1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a measurement apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly to a measurement apparatus and method applied in manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
During manufacture, workpieces must be measured to determine eligibility thereof.
Generally, workpieces are fed to a measurement apparatus one by one, and then removed to different locations according to the measurement results. However, other procedures, such as feeding, marking, recording, unloading, and transferring, usually performed manually, can require considerable time and manpower. Further, errors, such as misplaced workpieces are common in such manual operations.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.